Office Gossip
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: Ya don't need to go on a dangerous mission or disappear for a month to prove you love someone. Sometimes the best love stories start at the office. Kigo
1. Chapter 1

**Office Gossip: Chapter 1**

A nervous red head walked through the facility; it was her first day at working at GJ. And she was late. Her car had failed to start multiple times. Kim just hoped Betty- the boss of GJ, wouldn't be too angry at her. There was nothing worse than starting off on the wrong foot. As she walked in she was greeted by a canteen, all though a few staff had gathered by the coffee machine. One of them Kim new, it was Will Du, Betty's bitch and snitch. And somehow he had friends… probably all just wanting to hear any gossip about Betty.

Just as Kim walked past she heard the words 'new girl' her face blushed. It was like an older version of high school. She knocked on the door which was at the end of the corridor.

"Come in." The voice was defiantly Betty's- or Director from now on. As Kim opened the door nervously, she was wearing black trousers and a white shirt with a blazer to top it off. With her hair tied up Kim could only hope this was what office people would dress like.

"Sorry I'm late Director, my car didn't want to start." She said lamely hoping it was enough.

"That's all right, the world can stop for you Kimberly." She said sarcastically, all though in Kim's mind it probably would since she had saved it enough times. "Anyway as for your car I'll send a GJ mechanic to have a look at it. As for your job, you are going to start in the office block filing some reports about murders and hijacks that happened this week. Time will fly for you." Betty said sarcastically _hey if I have to do paper work so can the world's hero! _

The moment Betty had said filing and reports; Kim could only imagine a stack of paper work about the half height she was. And her expectations were right; there stood on her desk was a bunch of paper work, a Dell computer, and a chair. _It's not going to do itself so don't stare at it like it will. _Kim said to herself. As she sighed and got started…

A woman with Raven hair cursed under her breath at the state of the cars she had to repair, it was one of her jobs as a GJ mechanic. And to remain out of the wanted list of the United States, lucky Drakken- her former employer, had been old enough to retire. _Lucky bastard. _The green skinned woman thought to herself, she had no idea he was even over his fifties when they had saved the world from an alien attack with Kim Possible and her sidekick. _Well experimenting on yourself can do that,_ as the woman puffed as she opened the bonnet of a Mercedes C2020, its engine looked like it had been hit with a hammer over a hundred times. The timing belt had come off and no one had bothered to even change it, leading to all the moving parts to bang each other, _this is gonna need a new engine or replace every part that is beyond repair. _

She was just about to start getting the engine out when her phone went off, she took out the iphone and put it to her ear.

"What do you want Bets?" She asked all ready annoyed that her boss had interfered,

"Ah Shego such a pleasure to speak to you, I'm great thanks for asking." She only groaned at her friends sarcasm which was quite hypercritical of her since she was like the queen of sarcasm. "Anyway there's a new girl and her car wouldn't start this morning, I'll send you her address and you can head over." Shego frowned. There was a catch; something in Betty's voice said so.

"Oh and if your free time if you will, wait let me re phrase that _you will." _Shego just groaned, last time she had said no to the do it in your free time she had half a pay check that week.

"You're a bitch ya know that? A real bitch." Shego said

"I learned from the best now off you go, those cars won't fix themselves." Shego heard the phone being put down, it took all her patience not to storm up to Betty's office kick her arse and shove the phone where the sun didn't shine.

**At the end of the day. 5:00 pm**

Kim just let her bag fall to the floor as she walked into her room she just let herself fall flat on the bed. Her wrist ached from typing and writing so much, and her neck was stiff from looking down at the computer all day. _God I hate work so much. _She was just starting a very long cycle. She hadn't even had the chance to see any of her new work mates because she had a large pile of paper work to do; it was like Betty had saved all this up just for her.

She frowned when her door bell rung, quickly looking in the mirror to see if she was at an acceptable level and didn't look like a hobo. "Who is it?" She asked calling out still quite far away from the door.

"GJ mechanic." Strange it was a woman's voice. _Oh well can't live in a sexist world. _Kim thought to herself as she opened the door.

Kim could have fainted then and there but her pride kept her standing, it looked like the woman in front of her was thinking the same thing.

"You?" they asked at the same time


	2. What a mechanic really does

**OFFICE GOSSIP: CHAPTER 2: **

Shego her arch rival since she had braces, standing at her door, a GJ outfit black trousers and a black shirt that the top buttons where undone to reveal a black tee shirt underneath.

Shego just stared; _Kim looks like she hasn't slept in a year! _Kim was in an office shirt and trousers, her hair falling on her back.

When Kim's mind had finally snapped out of the trance she brought herself into a defensive stance, she hadn't done that in over five years. But it felt good to finally get the chance.

"What do you want Shego?" She asked

"Apparently to fix your car. Or this could be one hell of an awkward mix up." Shego said, Kim let her stance drop,

"You're really a mechanic?"

"You're really just a boring old office worker?" Shego replied sarcastically

"Touché." Was all Kim could say, it felt good to banter again. Shego's eyes seemed a brighter shade of green, like they could glow in the dark.

"Earth to princess." Shego snapped Kim out of her thoughts, "Where's your car?"

"Oh yeah I'll show you." Kim said slightly embarrassed by her lack of focus, she lead Shego to the driveway which was strangely designed to be the back garden.

"Keys?" Shego asked, Kim dug around in her pockets and brought them out chucking them over to Shego, still not 100% buying the whole mechanic thing. Shego got into the car; it was a Blue Honda Civic, Shego fished around under the steering wheel before smirking as she pulled something underneath.

Kim jumped at the sudden bang sound of the car bonnet being open. Shego got out of the car and had a look under the bonnet.

"Jesus christe Kim! How come this thing hasn't blown up?" Shego exclaimed Kim just walked over to Shego trying to see what Shego saw.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked innocently,

"Oh dear, well first of all the reason your car won't start is because there are no spark plugs, they seem to have been snapped off, and to be fair, it is a good reason they were. These Cylinders have swelled up so bad I bet you could put a cat down there, god knows what the pistons are like, I'm surprised the crank shaft-" Kim just put a hand up,

"English please." Shego had to think of an easy way for Kim to understand any of this since she clearly no had no experience with cars. At all.

"Car. No go, because tiny people inside are too small now to move car." Shego said like she was teaching a toddler. "Basically your car engine overheated. There's probably a leak in the radiator or something." Shego said normally, Kim just looked at her cars engine.

"How will I get to work?" Kim asked

"Walk." Shego said simply, "I'll tow truck it to GJ tomorrow and try and fix the once was perfectly good engine."

"Oh god, how much will this cost me?" Kim asked, dreading what the ex- thief will come up with

"Normally about… a grand, but since your working with GJ…" Shego did a few calculations in her head "… awesome mechanic… good car… about a day's work of labor… your total comes up to about… nothing." Kim's muscles stopped tensing and finally relaxed, but then confusion hit her.

"Nothing?"

"Free, zilch, zero, naught, on the house. However you wanna put it." Shego said shrugging.

"Well… thanks I guess."

"Don't thank me yet, I might discover more un bearable sins to this… V8 engine." Shego said looking down, _it was a pity people couldn't take care of their cars. _

"OK… Well I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow then." Kim said as the two walked to the front of the house,

"Sure, oh princess you may want to invest in a bus pass." Shego said as she left, immediately getting on her phone as she drove off she texted her boss. _I hate you._

_So I take it I reunited you and Kimberly_

_In ways your bitchyness should die for, it was bad enough we were enemies, then neutral, enemies, neutral and then nothing. Why can't we stay at nothing?_

_Because she works here now._

_Of fuck this I'm going home, I need the sleep. Tell Du tomorrow to stop revving his engine when he's not in a gear! And for god sake put oil in it! _Shego turned her phone off as she got into her own home, a nice cozy apartment, shutting the door behind her. She stripped her clothes off throwing them into the washing basket and took a quick shower, removing all the oil on her hands and arms, dried off and jumped off into bed. _Who needs clothes in bed anyway? _She thought to herself as felt the blankets wrap around her.

**Next morning at GJ.**

Kim had take the bus to work that morning but thankfully arrived at the right time. Sitting at her desk more paper work, but a hell of a lot less than yesterday. Kim finally spoken to by one of the other employers,

"Ya know for a hero, you sure don't get enough credit." It was a woman's voice, Kim turned round, in front of her was a chubby woman, brown hair and glasses. Pretty much what you'd expect, Kim smiled at her, glad to have hopefully a friend,

"Well I guess not, but who am I to complain?" She said, the woman stuck her hand out

"Olivia." Kim shook the hand gently

"Kim."

"Pfft, never would have guessed that," she said sarcastically, looking down at Kim's desk "ah, I take it Betty gave you the 'welcome' package." Kim let out a loud sigh

"Yep, does she do this with everyone when they start working here?"

"Start to finish. Depends on what side your on, there's this one gal down in the mechanics department. She has the worst side of Betty, gets time taken out of her free time and if she doesn't do as asked it comes out of the pay check. And every time the woman complains it always ends up as a trip for the fire department, the woman's a bit… different I'll put it."

"Different? How?" Olivia looked around

"She's green." Anyone would have laughed, but Kim kept a straight face.

"Short tempered?"

"Knocked into her once, she nearly put the whole block on fire. But that was on her bad days. If you don't talk to her then she's a wonderful person." Olivia said. She could tell that her and Shego had encountered one another, since Kim didn't sound surprised at the fire or green comment,

"But you didn't hear it from me." She added, "You wanna join me and the other mates for a bite at the café down the street?"

"Sure, I'd love to. Now this paper work won't do itself… gimmie a hand?" Kim asked

"Not on your life." She said happily walking away. As Kim glared at the paper work hoping it would grow legs and run off.

**At the mechanics department.**

Shego looked in dread at Kim's car, she had to push the car onto the lift and that wasn't easy. Putting the car up Shego took a look at the tubes following up to the radiator, it didn't take long for her to quite a few leaks and wholes, using her own hands she drained the cars oil and coolant. The raven haired woman walked over to a massive room, she walked to the Honda section and started to search up the Civic department. Taking a bunch of parts she returned to her working station and started to take the radiator apart.

Taking the top off the engine and replacing pistons and cylinders had been quite a challenging task, but eventually Shego had managed to get them replaced at sealed up. She then replaced the spark finally topping all the cars liquids up, she got inside the car her oily hands leaving prints on the interior protection cases. She put the keys into the ignition twisting them into third position, the car battery was a little bit hesitant but eventually ignited to life, letting out a low soft purr as Shego revved it a bit. She would return the car at the end of the day, right now Will Du had managed to wear the brake pads down already!

Just as Shego was about to put the last bolt on tightly her phone went off. She wondered why she had even bought the dammed thing.

"What?"

"We got a theft at a Bank."

"And?" Shego asked failing to see how she got involved in this.

"They are releasing radioactive waves every minute." Betty said,

"I'm on it," Shego sighed, quickly taking off the Mechanics top and grabbing a gun holster, attaching it to her thigh and placed the gun in she ran out.

Kim was walking out of the office to collect some printing a few floors down when next thing she knew she was on the floor, Shego on top of her.

"Jesus! Get out of my wa- oh hi princess" Shego said as she realized her head was resting on Kim's boobs, as she ran away she called out "oh your cars fixed by the way!" Kim still dazed by the sudden impact on her head, as she got up she called back to Shego

"AN EXCUSE ME WOULD HAVE DONE NICELY!" she shouted after Shego who was probably long gone, _did I just see Shego with a gun? What sort of mechanic has a gun? _Kim resumed her walk to the printing room, shortly joining Olivia and some of her friends for lunch at the café.

_This is the problem at working in GO city, if it's not a terrorist attack its frekkin radiation attacks! One green girl enough! We don't want a bunch of them. _Shego thought to herself running through the street to Go Bank.

She kicked the door open; about four guys where there in full body masks, _oh radiation suits that will come in handy… for everyone else but me. _Shego thought to herself, that was one of the comets side effects, immune to Radiation. But she could see when there was a lot of it in the room. The atmosphere was going green. Her hands ignited as she charged at the henchmen. They all went down quite quickly all of them would just suffer from broken bones a few nosebleeds nothing major.

"Betty, how do I get rid of the radiation in here?" Shego asked into her ear piece,

"Well for god's sake don't open the doors, the wood and other materials should hold it in for a couple more minutes, for now try opening the vault, the radiation should be sucked in along with the sudden oxygen." Betty said back, watching the banks security from her desk, a little bit worried at how Shego seemed to be eyeing the big bucks. "Don't even think about it Shego." Shego was smirking Betty could tell even if you couldn't see it.

"Betty. Would I ever do such a thing?"

"Yes you would, that's how you made a living for seven years." Betty replied. Shego went over to the big vault; it had a security code, vault number, and another electric circuit she would have to get through, cracking her fingers

"No problem," she said to herself, as she put her ear against the door listening for a specific change in click when she turned the dial, satisfied she had put the right code in she then turned her attention to the security dial. It was pretty amateur for GO city bank, it was obvious what the code was since the numbers had been pressed so much that wearing of the number print had occurred.

Then all she had to do with the circuit was punch a hole in the wall and rip out a bunch of wires, the vault opened by itself, a room full of money came into Shego's view as the she felt the oxygen and radiation pass straight through her into the room, when she was convinced that was it all gone she closed the door shut.

One of the henchmen had managed to regain some consciousness and had tried to get away but when his the flat of his foot came into contact with the marble floor it made a large echo sound, Shego dashed out the bank in pursuit of the man running.

Finally getting enough distance between them Shego rugby tackled him to the ground, hearing a crack as his face hit the pavement as he let out a loud 'oof!'

Shego brought some cuffs and tied him up, noting the large amount of attention she was bringing. A police officer came up to her,

"Ma'm I'm afraid I'm gonna need to see a permit since this is my area." Shego stood up; the man was a bit smaller than Shego,

"Your area huh?"

"Yes ma'm, now do you have a permit?"

"No I don't have a fucking permit! If this was your area then why weren't you in that bank and stopping it from getting robbed?"

Kim and her friends and noticed everyone outside going towards one direction so Kim informed the group she was just going to see what was going on. The first thing she heard was

"No I don't have a fucking permit!" She managed to worm her way to the front, to see Shego and a police officer having an argument, _since when did mechanics get out so much? _

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a freak like you," Shego glared at him with daggers, you could see plasma rising from her hands,

"What did you just say?" Shego growled in a low voice, _uh oh. _Kim thought to herself, the man sucked up his pride as he would probably never get it again as he felt his trousers get a bit wet,

"Nothing," he whimpered.

"No you defiantly said something." Shego said stepping forward, but before she had a chance to burn the man a red head stepped in her way. She looked down to meet green forest eyes,

"Shego, ok he's sorry. Let it go." If Shego was a cat she probably would have hissed a final warning. Her flames dying down, she looked the man in the eyes. He seemed to be relaxed a bit now knowing a hero was there to protect him, Shego made a sudden jolt with her arms, in the speed of light she looked like she was about to pounce on him, but by then the man had went into a sprint running away,

"I'm sorry!" he called out, still running. Shego could only laugh; Kim gave her a disapproving look.

"What?" she asked

"Shego! You can't just go and start a fight with a police officer."

"To be fair it wasn't a fight and I didn't start it."

"Come on let's go you back to work, and you can start explaining when mechanics started carrying guns with them." Kim said dragging Shego with her hand firmly on Shego's wrist.

What she and Shego didn't notice was the flash of someone's phone.

**At the mechanic department**

Kim sat on the bonnet of a car crossing her arms and looking at Shego,

"Explanation. Now." Shego got her speech ready,

"Ok… well once upon a time there was a mechanic…"

"A _real _explanation."

"Ok basically I'm a kind of cop and mechanics is a forced second job." Kim raised her eyebrow at her

"Betty said I needed a practical job and another to repay for the whole theft thing,"

"What happened to Drakken?"

"Blue boy managed to retire." Kim perked up at this

"How old was he?"

"Err… in sixties or something; experimenting on yourself can do that." Shego said taking a spanner from the tool box and started to undo the lights from a car next to Kim.

"Ok, so back to the 'sort of cop' what that about?"

"A cop that's only called out for emergency things e.g today threats to city with radiation leakage, hostage situations. Your cars over there by the way, it was one hell of a job, that Turbo engine doesn't make it any easier." Shego said

"Turbo?"

"Drags in more air to add to the petrol to make accelerating quicker."

"English?" Shego sighed letting her head hang in the air,

"Makes noise and makes car go faster." Shego sighed

"Ah, so I get it home today?" Kim asked as Shego just nodded. Kim had wanted to ask this question for ages but she hadn't found a good time before so now she was just going to take the plunge, taking in a deep breath she spoke

"Hey Shego do you wanna go out somewhere?" Kim asked so quickly, it looked like Shego had tried to run out the room but only ended up hitting her head on the bonnet, holding the back of her head she turned round to Kim

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Shego asked, not sure she had heard that right.

"I asked… do you ever go anywhere?" Kim asked lamely covered up

_Damn. So close. _The two women thought

"Do I ever go anywhere?" Shego asked repeating the question, _no I can do this. _

"Like… movies? With me?" Kim asked weakly,

"Err…" that was all Shego could say she was kind of shocked at the question coming from her ex- arch nemesis who had probably given her more bruises that someone at a boxing match.

"Sure." She spluttered out,

"Great!" Kim exclaimed "we can catch up on old times!"

_Oh goodie. _Shego thought sarcastically.

**Hey guys. Basically I want to be a mechanic so I just wanted to see if I could throw in some mechanical talk in this story, sorry if it's not right. Got our choices coming up at school. Don't know what to choose to be a mechanic.**

**Thanks for faves and reviews! **


	3. What's the worst that could happen?

**OFFICE GOSSIP: CHAPTER 3: What's the worst that could happen?**

Monique just sat on Kim's bed as Kim continued to ask her opinion of different outfits, _tell your friend you work at Club Banana and suddenly you're a fashion guru. _Monique thought to herself rolling her chocolate eyes. As Kim came back in the room, this time wearing a baby blue tank top and white shorts.

"Yes girl, go with that one, with the weather we're having you'd be a fool to not go out like that," Monique said. "So what exactly is this occasion? And who's the guy?" Monique asked

"Well it's not a guy..."

"Oh, so who is it?"

"You remember Shego?" Monique eyes went wide

"No… you're not… oh Kim…" the silence was starting to become unbearable but a squeal from Monique nearly scared Kim shitless, "OMG! YOU WILL BE THE CUTEST COUPLE EVAAAA!"

"GAH! Monique! Speak a bit louder I don't think London could hear you!" Kim hushed her hyper friend, Monique took in a deep breath calming herself down.

"And plus it's not really a date…" Kim trailed off

"Well you are going somewhere with Shego right?" Kim nodded her head, "You like her?" Kim gave another nod

"Why?" Monique asked. Not meaning it in a hurtful way but just out of curiosity,

"I love how she's so mysterious, she never told me or anyone her real name. her past is like a lost piece of history, she even has her brothers not to tell of her history. And sometimes after a fight I would think back of all the comments Shego had made, to me or Ron or Drakken, all those sarcastic comments where funny at the end." Kim summed up

"So mysterious, funny… I was kinda hoping for some 'sexy as hell' or 'curves that could make a gay man straight." Kim went a bright shade of red "So have you told Ron?" Kim looked at her watch, she only had about five minutes to get to cinema. Dashing off the bed she applied her make up, brushed her hair and sprayed about half a bottle of perfume on her as she started to run.

Shego tied the man up to the door handle that led to the inside of the hotel, praying to god she wasn't going to be late as she looked at her watch her chances where looking slim. She was currently at the top of a fancy hotel, in casual clothes that had been used to go under cover which had taken a lot longer than originally planned, and she still had a gun… Shego took her best bet and took a running jump off the hotel landing onto the flats opposite her as she continued to climb and jump her way to the cinema.

Kim had failed her mission, by the time she got there it was a quarter of the way through the movie, sighing she looked around to see no sights of Shego she turned round to walk home, but a loud thud made her turn around, Shego was in a red and black cross checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up, worn jeans and trainers. It looked like she had just got dressed to go shopping. Shego's heard turned round franticly in search of Kim, but she smiled as she saw Kim at the wall, she ran up to her ignoring the pain in her ankle, she could walk that off.

"Sorry I'm late." They said at the same time, they only just stared at each other's enjoying the company. Shego broke the silence

"Since we missed the movie… you wanna go over to star bucks?"

"Sure, I bet you would have picked a scary movie anyway."

"I bet you would have picked some chick flick."

"At least there's nothing gross about a chick flick," Shego just raised an eyebrow that said _'beg to differ' _

They soon found themselves at a star bucks, Shego with a coffee and Kim with tea.

"So how's it with you and… boy who has rodent in his pocket?"

"Ron?"

"Yep, you still going out?"

"No, we broke it off. To my parents disappointment but to the press's benefit of getting a story. We both agreed it was like dating a sister/ brother."

"Ah so you two still best mates?"

"Yep. You remember Monique. You met her once as Miss Go."

"I can't remember what happened then it's just a big blank, the only memory I have of that is some pictures of us in a photo booth." Shego mumbled slightly disappointed that she had been welcomed by Kim and couldn't even remember it.

"Oh that's a shame, what about Mr. Barkin? The teacher who you went on a date with."

"Oh god. I was wandering who kept sending me flowers. But Monique I think I met her didn't she come with you on a mission to replace Ron?"

"Yep that's her,"

"She seems nice," Shego commented taking a sip at her coffee, Kim was almost had a coughing fit, but managed to regain herself quickly,

"Wait by nice do you mean…" Kim said hoping Shego would finish off her sentence

"A nice person." Shego said reassuring Kim's mind,

"Anyway… hey Shego what about your past?"

"No, strictly forbidden and forgotten. Next subject." Shego instructed,

"Ok, can I at least know your birthday?" Shego was a bit surprised by the question

"Oh princess, my birthday doesn't really matter; it's just the date you were born."

"Come on, birthdays are great it's like congratulating you for surviving a year!" Shego sighed doing a wee some in her head

"What's the date today?"

"Fourth of July."

"Then it was yesterday, I'm not telling you how old I am." Kim was ready to have another coughing fit,

"What? Why didn't you say something?"

"Because it didn't matter," Shego reasoned, Kim was about to argue but a man kicked the door open and he went a bit trigger happy with the TMP in his hand. He had everyone but Kim and Shego under the tables and chairs, Kim was trying to drag Shego down under the table with her but it was like trying to move stone statue Shego was not moving,

The man walked up to the cash register, forcing the woman who was currently working to open it, as he put the money into the bag he walked past Shego, just as he was in front of her, Shego grabbed the gun in one hand moving it away from the direction of the civilians, all though the man with his trigger happiness managed to scrape Shego's side with a bullet as she winced, she took her gun out and shot him in the leg. Wincing in pain she bent down to take the gun and any other weapons off of him, removing the balaclava the man just looked like a man trying to get money to pay for drugs. Scruffy and greasy looking man.

Shego had called in a guy to take the junkie away as she returned to Kim, trying to bail both of them out before Shego and her were forced to fill in reports, as they walked down the street Shego's side became a bigger pain until she finally had to stop to see how bad the wound was, the blood had soaked through the shirt. The wound was a clean cut across Shego's ribs.

"Shego we have to go the hospital," Shego would have made a sarcastic comment but decided against it,

"Kim I'll be fine, healing factor remember?" She assured the red head,

"Shego I really think we should get you to a hospital."

"And I really think…" for the first time Shego didn't have a comeback. Since she had never really had someone care for her list of comebacks didn't include 'in case of kindness' she just followed Kim to the hospital, still confused by the act of kindness.

The nurse had asked Shego to remove her top, Shego had done everything the doctors had asked but when they had asked Kim to leave the glare they gave them told them best let the red head stay. Kim couldn't help but notice the tattoo on Shego, it was a tribal tattoo that went from her collar bone, neck and Kim was pretty sure it continued a bit to Shego's back. Luckily the nurse hadn't found the need to ask Shego to remove her sports bra since she had enough access to the wound, _Shego has some rock hard abs…_ Kim let her mind wander, wishing she had a phone to take a picture.

Suddenly a pair of fingers seemed to be snapping her to reality, Shego seemed to have been talking to her,

"Princess? You k?" she asked

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm great, how's the ribs?"

"They'll be grand," Shego said in an Irish accent as the two started to walk out of the hospital, the nurse had kindly washed and dried Shego's shirt. As they were walking to Kim's house first, Shego took Kim's hand in hers, pulling it towards her so Kim got closer to Shego.

The movement had made Kim's heart flutter; she was suddenly facing Shego's bright green emerald eyes,

"Kim, I just wanna say thanks for the whole trip to the hospital. I guess the reason I didn't want to go was because of my past."

"Shego you don't have to tell me about your past. Your mysterious person. That's one of the things I love about yo- life" Kim stopped herself in mid sentence hoping she hadn't let too much slip "anyway since you tried so hard to cover everything up, why should I try to undo it?" Shego was still a little curious about Kim's stutter but decided not to push things further,

"Thanks again Kim." Shego said sincerely. For some reason she gave Kim a quick peck on the cheek "Night Kim," as she left Kim in front of her door.

Kim got into her house as quickly as possible, as soon as the door was closed the first thing she did was grab her phone.

"MONIQUE! GIRL TALK! NOW!"

**So thanks for all the reviews, faves. Sorry for any mistakes, working on the next chapter! **


	4. Paparazzi Discovered

**Office Gossip: Chapter 4: Paparazzi discovered.**

Kim walked into the office, the moment her presence had been recognized the room had gone dead quite. All of them just staring at her, Kim was just froze in her place staring at everyone back at her. Finally her legs obeyed her as they walked across the dull desks, she could hear whisper ring behind her.

"Is that the girl who's dating her arch rival?" One asked

"Yeah, she had the world convinced it was her sidekick." The other whispered. Of course Kim couldn't hear them clearly as she continued her walk to her own desk. As she got there her head was ready to explode and scream at everyone. But for a change it seemed her desk was the answer to her questions. There on top of a bunch of paper work was a magazine, it was a screen shot of Kim dragging Shego away from the scene with the cop, from the way she was dragging Shego it looked she was holding her hand, _I wasn't was I? _The question dawned on Kim. It was a three page article with 'possible evidence' that her and Shego were lovers, _if only. _Was all Kim could think of as she started to read the magazine. Ignoring the stares.

She was on the last page regarding the time Shego had saved her, but a cough interrupted her deep thought, she looked up to see Betty, arms crossed behind her back, her eye patch making her look even menacing than she all ready was. "My office. Now." Kim got up from her desk, following Betty right behind her like a dog. As she heard more mumbles from behind her.

The raven haired woman was all ready in the office, smirking as Kim came in. The magazine cover seemed to be taunting Shego in a way as it sat on Betty's desk. Kim sat down on the chair next to Shego, not making eye contact; Betty sat in a big chair in front of the two women,

"Ladies I presume you know why I've called you here?" The silence was killing Kim eventually it broke her

"We're not going out!" She shouted, realizing her sudden outburst she tried to melt into the chair. Betty tried to act surprised but it failed,

"Well that's not the _main _reason I called you in here but I suppose we could talk about your love life instead." Betty said, Kim blushed.

"Oh no, do continue Bets I will be thrilled to see what life or death adventure you send me on next." Shego said, trying to take the attention off Kim, a bit sympathetic for the smaller woman.

"Anyway, Drakken has returned to his criminal ways but not in the inventions evil world, this time he's as drug lord, experimenting on a new drug to enhance people's sex drives. Kim will be with you to help analyze the drugs, you'll be the one busting them out." Shego just looked at her,

"You can't be serious. Bets she's a bloody office worker! Not a fucking scientist! Does she have a degree in poisons?" Shego asked sarcastically but it soon back fired

"Yeah I got one in college, I got to the Indian jungles to collect snake venom." Shego was now stuck for reasons,

"Kim it's seriously dangerous, no plasma guns, no self destruct buttons. Just very fast moving bullets and trust me they hurt like hell."

"Be careful Shego, you might start caring for someone apart from yourself." Kim said seductively as she crossed one of her legs over the other, Shego scoffed at the remark.

"I'll send Shego the deets, your cover is an underground fight ring. Shego you are all ready quite well known down there and Kim will be your… girlfriend. Kim you'll need to send the signal when the drugs are being given out. Then Will Du will make the arrest with his squad." Shego took in all the detail while Kim was considering a chance to talk about there relationship. _Jesus I'm going to confuse the woman to death! I tell people we're not going out and now I'm going to ask where we are on the relationship line!_ Kim mentally kicked herself.

"So…" Betty sighed "You know we have rules about staff being romantically evolved with each other."

"Oh come on Betts. You didn't seem to mind when I had you ben-"

"BUT!" she cut Shego off as soon as she realized where it was heading "since Miss Possible insists that you are not going out then we have no problem. You may go back to your work stations."

The moment Kim was out of the office she was pushed against the wall by Shego. She slapped the hand away that was sneaking up her inner thigh,

"Shego! What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Disobeying orders, you know? As usual." Shego said as she started to kiss up Kim's neck, gaining a small groan, but it came to an abrupt halt

"You're using me just so you can disobey Betty?"

"Yes… no? no! of course not." Shego exclaimed guessing the answer by the way Kim opened her mouth in shock of Shego's answer frowning at her.

"Shego would you make your mind up?" Kim yelled. Shego could have exploded right then. She did.

"ME MAKE MY MIND UP? LITTLE MISS WE'RE NOT GOING OUT BUT THERE'S A PICTURE OF US ON A MAGAZINE!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO KEEP MY JOB!"

"YOU'RE JOB? WHAT ABOUT MY RECORD! I HAVE TO WORK HERE AND NOT GET FIRED TO REMAIN INNOCENT!" Kim had no response. She hadn't even noticed that it seemed to be the complete building had gathered to see their argument.

"It's always about you isn't it? Ya know some of us didn't get these jobs with the flick of a flame." Kim said, her tone irritating Shego.

"What? It's never about me! It's always you and your heroics, and villain constantly being beaten and then escaping."

"Well why don't you prove it wrong then?" Kim suddenly wished she hadn't said that.

"You want me to go back onto the side of evil?" Shego asked surprised, this was Betty's turn to intervene.

"NO! Shego I mean, clearly you two our having a bit of an argument about the past… so discuss it under your own fire insurance policy," Betty said, a fire extinguisher behind her back. Shego only glared at her boss before storming down to her mechanics below, as Kim stormed off in the opposite direction to her desk.

"All right you bunch of overpaid ass's do your job AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Betty demanded. As the staff quickly retreated to their own desks.

The moment work was finished Kim was so glad to get home, just herself. She sat on the sofa watching an episode of 'big bang theory' in an attempt to take her mind off the events of the day, all though a tapping at the window made her scared but then she remembered who she was… well used to be. She went over the window.

Shego was perched onto the windowsill outside all most waiting for Kim to open up the window. Kim just stood there arms on her chest, indicating to the next room where the window as open… but not by much. Shego rolled her eyes as she jumped up the other windowsill as she slid through the tight window.

"Ready?" She asked not really wanting to talk

"Yep, you?" Shego nodded as they headed out the door.

As they arrived at what was a seemed to be a night club, was completely different inside, it seemed like a prison inside, a large circle was drawn in the middle of the room, a bar on the level Shego and Kim where on. There was enough people in the room to almost call a full house, but they all seemed to part for Shego. Kim was left to fend for herself as she continued to mutter 'excuse me' and 'sorry' to everyone. She was wearing a blonde wig, blue eye contacts and a tight fitting dress. Hopefully she wouldn't be recognized. As she soon found a good view of the place.

Shego came into the changing rooms, changing from her jeans into her shorts, sports bra and trainers, all in black. She smirked in the mirror wondering how long she could go for this time, as she tied her hair into a ponytail. She heard a loud bell ring a few times.

Doing a quick warm up she left the changing room. As she entered the room there was a fair amount of cheering and boos, her first opponent went down easily.

Then it was two against one.

Three against one. And it would build up and up until they would manage to flatten the woman to the ground, of course it was all same sex fighting.

Kim watched in disgust as women were dragged away with bloody noses and deep bruises were forming, as Shego only continued to fight seven women with a cut on her arm. Kim searched the room for any signs of drug dealing, but finally spotted something when she saw a man with a jacket covering part of the man. She took a pen out of her purse clicking it a few times…

It didn't take long for Will Du and his squad to break in, Drakken's drugs had been confiscated, and Kim started analyzing the drugs when they entered the lab at GJ, as Shego put a top and joggers over her current clothing.

Kim wasn't really focusing that much on the drug, just thinking what she could say to make it up to Shego,

"Kim I'm sorry," Shego said breaking the silence, Kim turned round to face Shego. "You were right. It always seems to be about me… and I'm sorry I shouted at you." she said looking at the ground not making eye contact Kim,

"Shego it's ok, I was in the wrong. I can only guess how confusing this must be for you; I just can't make my mind up.

"I guess I can wait." Shego said shrugging a bit, Kim placed her hand on Shego's smooth cheek, placing her lips on Shego's soft ones, to caught up in the moment to see the flash off a phone…

Shego and Kim sat on the sofa together at Shego's apartment, eyes wide and jaws in the air as they looked at the magazine cover

"Enemies Bring Love? Pictures by… Will Du? Oh they are just shitting with me now." Shego said; quickly ready to burn the article, "Shego go soft? What the hell is this guy's problem? How can he write 3 pages about us?" Shego asked while reading it to Kim. Who could only laugh at Shego's frustration, wrapping a leg round Shego's side and pulling her closer, snuggling her head into Shego's neck.

"Oh well, let him have a bit of fame. Something tells me he'll be in the record book for deepest burns and survives."

"No guarantees for the survives bit." Shego said throwing the magazine onto the floor; Kim decided it was quality time now.

"So how come Betty can take money out of your pay check? Because you know congressional members lost their jobs for doing crap like that, you could go to the ACLU."

"Oh don't worry I left a wee present for her after the last threat." Kim could only fear for Betty's health

**At Betty's office**

"WILL! GET IN HERE!"

"Yes m'am what's the problem?" will asked rushing in.

"How did the bill for the fire insurance policy get so high all of a sudden?" Will went through a note book

"Shego placed a call to the insurance… oh."

"SHEGO!"

"**So how come Betty can take money out of your pay check? Because you know congressional members lost their jobs for doing crap like that, you could go to the ACLU." **

**^^^Ok people see this part above this has to belong to reviewer Shadow Cub , thanks for the idea! ^^^**

**P.S I have no idea what the ACLU is or a congressional member is.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
